I Got You
by summerreader13
Summary: One-shot: Beca has a nightmare and Chloe is there to comfort her. Pre-established Bechloe pairing.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back:) This is just a short little one-shot I wrote while babysitting (during nap time of course). There is pre-established Bechloe and fluff galore. As always, let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Beca shot up in bed, her breaths coming out in short gasps. Beca closed her eyes in an attempt so slow her heart and calm her trembling body, but the images of her nightmare only began to play behind her closed lids. She opened her eyes when she heard the shuffling of sheets next to her on the bed.

"Beca?" Chloe murmured, sleep lacing her words. "Wha's wrong?" She blindly reached out for Beca's body.

"Nothing, Chlo. Go back to sleep." Beca replied, doing her best to keep her voice even. She noticed wetness on her cheeks and she quickly rubbed at her eyes before the red head noticed.

Even in her sleep-induced state, Chloe could tell that something was up and she instantly became more alert. She sat up and switched on the bedside lamp, "Hey…" She gently caressed her girlfriend's cheek, wiping away a stray tear that Beca had missed. "What happened?"

Beca turned her face away from Chloe, her cheeks burning from embarrassment. "It's really nothing, Chloe. Just a bad dream. I'm gonna go get some water, but you should go to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you up." Beca moved to get out of bed, avoiding eye-contact with the woman beside her.

"No, no. Come here." Chloe grabbed Beca's wrist before she could escape, pulling her back into bed. She wrapped her arms around the tense brunette, smiling when she felt her beginning to relax. "There you go." She murmured soothingly when Beca laid her head on Chloe's shoulder, her arms snaking around Chloe's waist to return the hug. "Do you want to talk about it?"

A silence filled the room, and Chloe patiently waited, knowing better than to push the guarded brunette. In the six months that they had been dating, Beca had gotten much better at letting some walls down and opening up to Chloe, but it was still something she struggled with. Chloe understood that she needed time, and never pushed her to tell more than she was comfortable, something that the brunette greatly appreciated. Chloe didn't really expect an answer that night, and was content with simply holding her and comforting her physically. She was surprised, however, when Beca did reply after a couple of minutes.

"You left me." Beca said quietly, her voice barely even a whisper.

"What?" Chloe froze, processing what she heard.

Beca hesitated, burying her face deeper into Chloe's neck before repeating herself. "In the dream. You left me. You said…" Beca paused and Chloe began to rub her back comfortingly. "You said that you were sick of me and that I was unlovable and that you were going to find someone better and more worth your time. And then you just left." Her words came out in a rush, her hands clinging to Chloe like she was a lifeline. The red head felt her heart constrict painfully, knowing that, underneath her indifferent exterior, Beca was deeply afraid of abandonment.

"Oh honey…" Beca was never a fan of pet names, but Chloe couldn't help herself, placing a tender kiss at the top of her head. "That's terrible. I would never say or even think those things about you. I love you."

"Love you too." Chloe could tell that there was still some uncertainty in Beca's voice, so she pulled back.

"Hey, look at me." She said softly, her bright blue eyes searching for Beca's darker ones. Beca slowly looked up, a vulnerable expression on her face. "I love you with all of my being and I will never leave you. You have my heart, Beca Mitchell, and there isn't anyone else on this entire Earth that I would rather be with." Chloe's eyes sparkled with conviction; she could tell that Beca was beginning to believe her words.

"I know. I just… felt so lost. I don't know what I would do without you." Her stomach dropped at the thought of how empty her life would be without Chloe's bright personality.

"You'll never have to find out." Chloe replied, holding the brunette closer. "Apparently, I'm really hard to get rid of. I've even been known to crash a shower or two." She smiled triumphantly at the sound of Beca chuckling.

"You don't say." Beca replied dryly, before yawning tiredly.

"Mhmm, but enough talk about showers, it's bed time." Chloe reached over to switch the lamp off, before returning to hold Beca in their usual cuddling position (Chloe was _always_ the big spoon). "I got you. You can sleep safely now, my love."

"You're so cheesy…. dork."

"Shut up. You love it."

"That, I do."


End file.
